One Condition
by RaiLei
Summary: To get AVALANCE and the Turks to get along, Reeve and Tifa create a dance at the Seventh Heaven bar, and Yuffie figures out she needs a dance partner... [oneshot] “Good. I’d hate to have to share you.”


One Condition

---

Loud music blared out over the speakers Tifa has set up within the newly constructed Seventh Heaven bar, in the newly constructed Sector Seven. It looked like Reeve was serious about restoring Midgar to the way that it should have been – the way that it used to be. Since that was going along fine, Reeve had come up with an idea to get the Turks and AVALANCE to attempt to get along. He figured that the two groups needed a sense of peace between them.

His idea?

A party.

Yuffie, however, begged to differ. A sense of peace, between AVALANCE and the Turks? What was Reeve thinking? Sure, it was a good idea, but the two groups were WAY to different. The only way they could probably get along, would be if they were drunk. Okay, she didn't deny it, they did work together to get rid of Bahamut SIN with Kadaj and his brothers.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, though." Yuffie grinned, watching everyone out on the dance floor. "I don't think Tifa should have made this into an open bar."

None the less, after that had been announced, the bar had become way more popular. _Especially in Reno's case,_ Yuffie thought. That guy would do anything for a drink. Yuffie held back a laugh as her storm grey eyes raked over the small crowd out on the dance floor and in the booths. Reno had Elena backed up against the wall, making out with her. She didn't seem to mind what the red haired enigma was doing, in Yuffie's mind; she seemed to be enjoying it. Cloud, Barret, Cid and Rude were having a competition, it seemed, to see who could hold down the most tequila shots. Yuffie rolled her eyes – that was men for you! They also had to appear macho, and decide on who was the most macho of them all. While they were doing that, Cait Sith was out on the dance floor, shouting out random choruses of songs through his HP Shout Megaphone.

Nope, no one was drunk.

"Yuffie!" Tifa called from behind the bar, waving energetically at the ninja.

Yuffie waved back and grabbing her mug, headed over to where Tifa was leaning against the counter. Placing her mug carefully on the bar counter, Yuffie hopped up onto the bar stool. "Everyone seems to be having a good time. I bet you anything Cloud and them will have a major hangover tomorrow!"

Tifa nodded, filling up another glass as Reno left Elena, scuttling over to where the two girls sat. Yuffie laughed, watching Elena out of her corner of her eyes. The blonde righted her Turk shirt and took the time to disappear onto the dance floor. Yuffie bit back a grin; it looked like Elena had her eye on Cloud. Walking over to the booth the guys were sitting at, Elena seemed to have a hold of Cloud's hand and was trying to get him out of the booth.

"Reeve should be happy. Elena and Cloud are interacting." Yuffie grinned, turning around to face Tifa as Reno disappeared to where he had left Elena.

"Yes, I suppose they are." Tifa said, curling up her nose.

Dancing? In her opinion, it was more like grinding. Yuffie shrugged, laughing at Tifa's expression. To Yuffie, it still counted as a form of dancing. Who knew Cloud could actually dance?

"Say, where is Reeve anyways? This was all his idea! He should be here to party with us!" Yuffie said, dragging her mug closer to her.

Tifa nodded, tearing her eyes away from Elena and Cloud. Where was a camera when you needed it? That could add some hilarity to there day, especially when she would need to blackmail Cloud into doing work around the bar. "He's still in the ShinRa building; from what I heard, Rufus and his old man left a whole lot of damage to the building. Although the Diamond Weapon helped out in that, most of it's been repaired."

"That was two years ago!"

"Yeah, most of it's been fixed, already. Since he spent so much time on rebuilding Sector Six, there's still a lot of damage out in Midgar. You know, what with the damage Kadaj and his brothers did with Bahamut SIN. Reeve's been busy trying to find contractors that want to tackle that project. You know how much was destroyed!"

Yuffie nodded, a lot had been destroyed. "Whatever, he needs to take a break! He created this party – he should be here to enjoy it!" Yuffie laughed, throwing her head back. "Hey Tifa–! Can I have some of that?"

Tifa looked down at the mug in her hand, shaking her head. "Nope, you're only seventeen. Wait until next year, Yuffs. No way am I losing my liquor license because of you."

"I won't tell!" Yuffie whined, reaching a hand out to try and grasp the mug Tifa was holding. Tifa just grinned at her, bringing the mug up to her lips and taking a long drink. Yuffie's eyes narrowed at her, and she muttered something incoherent. "Say, where's Vinny?"

"_. . . married long time go!_ Vincent hasn't come here yet! _. . . Where did you go?_ All Vincent said was that he would be late. He contacted me from Nibelheim, you know him! He always has to make a fashionable entrance!" Cait Sith yelled through his HP Shout Megaphone, as he sang loudly to the song blaring over the speakers.

Yuffie slumped back down on the stool. "I wonder what Vinny was doing in Nibelheim? Ohh, he better not be trying to sleep away his sins again!" Tifa grinned, biting back a laugh. Yuffie turned around to stare at Tifa, resting her head in her arms. "Tifa, I'm bored! Everyone else is having fun!"

Tifa shook her head, placing a hand on the top of Yuffie's head. "Come on, we're going to go and have some fun – just you and me."

Flashing Yuffie a grin, Tifa jumped up so that she was sitting on the bar counter – ignoring Reno's catcall for a counter top dance – and slipped down onto the ground beside Yuffie. Smiling, she grabbed Yuffie's hand and dragged her off of the bar stool and onto the dance floor Cloud had constructed days earlier.

"That's exactly where I lost it! Oh, hey Yuffie!" Cait Sith said, his moogle backing heavily into Yuffie's side. ". . . Never should have crossed it! Did that to Red's tail a little while ago! Good thing you got her our here, Tifa."

Tifa grinned as Cait Sith disappeared from their sides, singing loudly into his megaphone again. "Cait Sith might only be a robot, but, I swear he's drunk! Hey, do you think Reeve is controlling Cait right now?" Tifa asked, casting a wicked grin down at Yuffie.

Yuffie got a similar grin onto her face, as she left Tifa's side and snuck up behind the unsuspecting, loud moogle. "It's too bad Reeve isn't here. This isn't going to well."

Cait Sith stopped as he turned around to face Yuffie, who was looking innocently at him. "Really? What do you mean, Yuffie? Everything looks like its going along fine."

Yuffie smirked, casting an accusatory finger at him. "I knew it was you, Reeve! Well, Tifa did at least!" Yuffie chirped as Tifa appeared at Yuffie's side, staring down at the moogle.

"Why are you sitting up in your ShinRa building, Reeve? You should come down here and party with us, the night's almost over. Your work should be finished for the day, right?"

"Yeah, and Tifa opened the bar up! Everything's free!"

Reeve laughed at Yuffie's little outburst. "Aren't you a little young to drink?"

Yuffie glared at the robot, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Tifa told me that too!" She ranted, throwing her hands up into the air. "Everyone else gets to drink! Why can't I? I want someone to talk to who isn't drunk!"

Reeve laughed. "Fine, I should be there soon. Hold out till then, Yuffie."

"Will do!" Yuffie grinned, mock saluting to the moogle robot.

Cait Sith nodded before everything went static. The moogle slumped over, as the cat rebooted up onto its own system. The moogle's light flashed red as the cat sprung up, looking around. "Wow! A party! Tifa, all this for me! You shouldn't have!" Cait Sith chirped through his Megaphone before he bounced away into the crowd again.

". . . She didn't plan it for you!" Yuffie shouted after the cat, which didn't seem to hear her. Yuffie shook her head, turning back to Tifa.

"And, there goes Cait Sith…" Tifa mused, shaking her head.

"He thinks this is all for him? I wonder if robots can get drunk . . . or will it just fry his circuits? Tifa, can I have a drink? I want to try it out on Cait!"

Tifa shook her head. "No way Yuffie. It would just be for you, and not Cait. Correct?"

Yuffie glowered at Tifa. However, she didn't get to reply to Tifa's comment. Reno appeared between the two girls, his ponytail swaying back and forth.

"Hello, Reno." Tifa grinned at the red head as he clasped her hands in his. "Are you having fun? It looked like Elena went off without you, though."

"It doesn't matter, I'll see Laney tomorrow." He shrugged, draping an arm around Tifa's waist. "Dance with me."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Yuffie grinned as Reno dragged Tifa out on the dance floor. Reno dragged Tifa's body closer to his, wrapping both his arms around Tifa's waist, while she put her arms around Reno's shoulders. Standing back, Yuffie clasped her hands behind her back. She noticed Cid was out there with Shera and Elena had Rude by the hand and was trying to drag him out of the booth and out onto the dance floor with her. Cloud seemed to have sat back down at the booth as well, still taking those tequila shots with Barret, while they laughed at Rude. Yuffie held back a grin, even Cait Sith was out on the dance floor! It looked like he was trying to get Red to dance with him. He had a hold of Red's tail, and was waving it back and forth.

"Everyone has someone to dance with." Yuffie mused, walking backwards hoping to get off of the dance floor. Backing up, Yuffie hit a cold, metallic surface, and surprised, Yuffie fell backwards with a yelp.

She blinked, she never hit the ground. She landed on . . . something soft. Looking up, she noticed it. A blonde haired male stared down at her, a grin on his face.

"Rufus!"

Yuffie inwardly cursed herself; this wasn't an awkward position at all! She swore her face couldn't get any redder! She was resting in his lap; her legs sprawled over his arm and armrest, while her head was resting against his other arm.

"What are you doing here?"

Rufus shrugged, his eyes never leaving Yuffie's. They seemed to have a glint in his eyes. "Reeve and Tifa invited me. I am part of ShinRa anyways."

Yuffie nodded, shifting her feet, so that her feet weren't resting on top of his arm, but beside his, her back up against his chest. "Yes, I know that. But, you wanted us dead! You tried to kill Tifa and Barret in Junon! Don't tell me you forget – you were such a jerk!

"Dead? I only wanted Cloud dead. As for Tifa and Barret – that was Scarlet's doing. Before you start blaming all this on me though, I did help you guys out with Kadaj. I had the JENOVA box."

"And Kadaj still managed to get it from you! Some help you were!" Yuffie shot back.

"I managed to shoot it! Hell, I jumped from a burning building to try and shoot Kadaj!"

"That reminds me," Yuffie said, twisting around in Rufus' wheelchair to face him. "Do you really need this wheelchair? I saw you walking around the ShinRa building!"

Rufus grinned, shaking his head at the ninja. "No, but this is how you get to meet all the girls."

Yuffie blinked, shifting quickly out of the chair, and held out a gloved hand to Rufus. "Since you don't need your wheelchair – dance with me! I'm lonely out here by myself!"

"Me?"

Yuffie nodded, grinning as the blonde haired male grabbed Yuffie's hand and pushed himself out of the wheelchair. With his Geostigma Syndrome gone, Rufus ShinRa didn't look all that bad. His white outfit hung off him, falling perfectly into all the right places. Inwardly, Yuffie grinned. He was all hers. Holding Rufus's hand tightly, Yuffie dragged him out onto the dance floor, were all the others were dancing. Tifa caught Yuffie's eye, throwing her a strange look and a thumbs up over Reno's back. Yuffie blushed, shrugging off Tifa's reaction.

"And here I was thinking you were waiting for Valentine to show up." Rufus mused, as he put his arm around Yuffie's waist, pulling her closer to him.

Yuffie grinned up at the blonde, as she placed one arm around his neck and the other hand clutched his white sleeve. "No, Vinny and I are just friends. No one can replace Lucrecia!"

Rufus laughed, spinning Yuffie out in time to the music and quickly pulling her back, his hands going around her waist again. "Good. I'd hate to have to share you."

Yuffie laughed, shaking her head as she did so. "You do that."

"I will then."

Yuffie laughed, untangling her hands from the fabric of Rufus's sleeve. She held up a finger to him, winking. "There is one condition though."

Rufus looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "And what would that be, Miss. Kisaragi."

"I want to try out your wheelchair!"

---

A/N: I wanted to try out a unique couple!  
Unfortunately people already beat me too this!  
Oh, for the songs Cait Sith was singing:  
First one: Cotton Eye Joe Rednex  
Second one: Who I am, Hates Who I've been Reliant K  
They have good music, check them out! (:  
R&R!


End file.
